Missing Puzzle Piece
by SarcasmIsMyBestFriend
Summary: Stella didn't miss many people. She often just moved on with her life. But she missed him. She missed him more than she thought possible.


**This occured as a result of a very late evening and listening to Coldplay's new album. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. **

**Missing Puzzle Piece**

Stella was never one to cry. All she knew was that it hurt. A kind of hurt she'd experienced only recently but painful all the same. It was difficult to put her finger on. All she knew was that her knees seemed all of a sudden a similar consistency to jelly, her head felt heavy almost too heavy for her to be able to carry around that many thoughts and she couldn't breathe. So she sat. Down on the sidewalk, alone and without any intentions of moving. Her eyes moved across innocent passers-by. Metaphorically turning green with envy at each couple huddled close together creating special memories. At that moment she realised...she'd never have that again. He wasn't here.

She couldn't remember where she had been going nor did she care. All she knew was that she needed; craved him. His strong arm hung casually around her shoulder as they walked or around her waist protectively if not slightly possessively as they kissed. Blue eyes, they were her favourite especially his, how they would light up when she told him quietly that she loved him or how they would turn to a dark azure when they argued. Or his soft blonde hair that never seemed out of place even though she love his spikes of blonde, her favourite times were the ones when he'd allowed it to be roughed up and played with. He was beautiful...he had been hers and she had been his.

People said they weren't going to work. She'd never believed them. She loved him and that's all there was too it, no questions. It was definite and perfect.

"Excuse me? Miss...Are you alright?" She looked up to find an old man staring over large glasses with concern in his soulful eyes. Stella nodded attempting a very disconcerting forced smile.

" Do you mind if an old man like myself joins you, it looks awfully comfortable," she knew he was lying, the floor was cold and beginning to give her a severe bruise on her backside but she simply nodded.

"Does a lovely young girl like you have nowhere to be on a Friday evening?" He had a charming smile and kind eyes. Stella thought about lying to the man after all she would never see him again, but something in her mind wouldn't allow her to do so.

"I was supposed to be going to the movies with my friends," she did her best to smile.

"Did you not want to see the movie or is there another reason?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to bore you with my problems," she looked to the old man in hope he may leave it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a couple, the man had blonde hair she almost turned to check before stopping herself...it wasn't him she knew it wasn't.

"What was his name?" He questioned. Stella looked down her hair falling slightly into her eyes before she pushed it away to look at the man again.

"He was called Ray," she choked slightly on the mention of his name. No one really asked about him anymore; she was grateful.

"Is he still around or..." drifting off from the sentence as though he daren't say the words.

"He's gone. You know I have no idea why I'm bothering to tell you this...I don't even know you for god sake." She stood quickly, wrapping her scarf around her neck tightly before zipping her (_his_) leather jacket further bracing her from the cold. Her left pocket vibrated she pondered ignoring it but fearing the group had already reported her as a missing person she took it out.

Where are you? We've been waiting for half an hour!

– Mo

She quickly typed her reply before pushing it back into her jeans.

I'm on my way, be there in 5.

-Stella

Turning to look at the old man she nodded slightly as a goodbye. He nodded curtly in reply before standing.

"I know I don't know you kid but I'll say this...you need to let others help you, no one not even with the strongest will in the world can a person face heart break alone," she couldn't understand how or why but the stranger had comforted her more so than anyone else had in months. She walked quickly through the crowded streets often associated with a Friday evening. Spotting them outside the complex looking; well if she was honest they looked slightly pissed off. Olivia noticed her first looking up from her harshly bitten nails.

"What the hell happened to you?" Charlie questioned his eyes relaxing slightly at the sight of her wearing _that_ jacket. He caught eyes with Mo before jerking his head slightly towards Stella's attire. She sighed before handing the half- Asian her ticket.

"I got caught up…nothing important, what are we seeing?" Her attempt to avoid the subject didn't go unnoticed, but they much to Stella's appreciation decided to talk about something else.

"It's that new one…War Horse right?" Wen smiled down at her with a hint of empathy. Stella knew she wouldn't enjoy the film but they'd refused to allow her to stay home on a Friday evening.

"Great," she didn't think it was great but they were never too know that she'd much have preferred staying at home that evening doing something that didn't require her to make small talk. However from their small smiles and the progression in to the building, she was happy they hadn't realised her lack of enthusiasm. She hated the movie theatre. It reminded her too much of him. On their first date they'd been here watching something neither of them had originally intended seeing. She remembered laughing. His smile and small sniggers at the most pathetic bits of the film were what got her hooked. It made him seem patronising and crude. But she loved that about him. After all she was not dis-similar.

The film was not uninteresting. She could see how it had gained such notoriety. Looking down the aisle she noticed Olivia leaning against Wen in a loving gesture. She was glad Scott hadn't come. He reminded her of Ray a lot. She and Charlie becoming a joint third wheel didn't sound exactly appealing either. After what could clearly be labelled as a "snore-fest" ended, Wen and Olivia left with a short goodbye before disappearing into Wen's car. Charlie left minutes after the happy couple reluctantly sharing a car with his mother. Stella turned to Mo who smiled slightly as they began the walk home.

"Why are you still wearing that jacket?" Mo eyed the leather knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So did you enjoy the film?" Hoping for another conversation change Stella looked to her shoes.

"Don't try that stuff with me Stella you know what I mean, it's his," Mo's voice hinted at accusation.

"Ok, Fine! It's his." She admitted still completely engrossed in her choice of shoe.

"I just thought after all this time you would have at least stop wearing his clothes," exasperation clear as day.

"Did you seriously say after all this time? It's been six months! I can't just pretend he wasn't here like the rest of you seem to be doing. I can't pretend that I'm ok with the fact that he's never going to hold my hand or I'm never going to be able to tell him I love him or even have our petty little arguments that we could laugh about later. You know why I can't just pretend Mo? Because he's not gone visiting his grandparents for the summer like your boyfriend, he's gone and he isn't coming back." Her head hurt with the amount of emotion she'd just exerted. Her brown eyes becoming cloudy with a liquid substance that had a familiar taste of salt and her lips began to quiver.

For the first time Stella began to cry.

**FINISHED.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I sort of like it but the characters seem a bit of out place. Let me know what you think. Just to hype up Coldplay go and listen to "Up In Flames" it's brilliant and the main inspirtation for this piece. **

**Thanks**

**R **


End file.
